Fate's Refrain
by Kaydera
Summary: When a computer tech from LA is murdered near Washington the team is sent to investigate. What happens when someone from Tim's past shows up with a surprise that no one was ready for? What part does she play? Rated for language, abuse, non-con, drug abuse
1. Prologue

**AN**: So this is my first foray into the land of NCIS Fanfiction. So please bear with me. I'll try and keep the characters as in Character as possible. If I do happen to make someone OC please feel free to inform me in a review. I've never actually been to Annapolis MD. I've seen a few pictures but that's it, I'm afraid. It does seem like a pretty nice place though. That said, every place that I mention there is pure fiction and any reference to street names or things of that nature is completely coincidental. I didn't actually look up any street names so...yea. Also SunAcre Books and Matty's bar and grill are works of fiction as well.

**Disclaimer**: NCIS and its characters are property of CBS and the brilliant mind of once Donald P. Bellisario. I am in no way making any money off of this. I do, however, own the Characters of Taylor and William Mitchell, The Rei family, The Carmai family, SunAcre Books and Matty's bar and Grill and its employees. With that said...on with the story!

**Prologue**

"Good night tonight."

"You're telling me," a young woman replied, not raising her eyes from the table she was wiping. "I had to park four blocks away just to get a parking spot in the area."

"Appreciate you coming in, Taylor," the older man replied with a grin. "don't know if me, Andi and Tom could have handled the front without you...and I know how hard it can be to find a sitter on short notice like this..."

"Don't mention it," Taylor cut in with a smile. "Will's always happy to go stay with his uncle Max...Besides, it's not like I can't use the money. Bookstores not doing so well right now."

"You should head home. Me and Tom can finish up here, especially if you have to stop and pick Will up first."

"Oh, no, he's staying over tonight. Momma gets the house to herself!"

"All the more reason for me to let you leave a little early." The older man grabbed the rag from her hand and nudged her toward the door. "Go home and wrap some Christmas presents for the little man or, better yet, read one of those novels you're so fond of."

"Thanks Matt. I think I will." Taylor glanced at the clock and sighed. "Not sure if Max will still be up for me to call..."

"Max? Go to sleep before the sun came up on a night when he doesn't have to work," Matt replied with a laugh. "You're more likely to sell that old store of yours. And we BOTH know that that will never happen.

The brunette chuckled softly, kissing the old man on the cheek. "Night, Matt."

She turned and, grabbing her purse from behind the counter, started for the door. "You be careful on your way home," Matt called out as she reached for the handle.

"Always am. Don't ya trust me?"

The dark haired man heard the laughter in her voice and smile. "Not you I'm worried about," he said into the, now empty, room.

"Hey, Max, just got out. How's my little man doing?" Taylor spoke into her cell as she stepped into the street outside.

"Been asleep since nine," came the voice over the speaker. "Thought you closed at 10. You guys stay open tonight? It's almost midnight."

"Had some drunken sailors in tonight and you know how Matt can be at kicking them out. Then, of course, there's the clean up once they finally leave."

"And how many numbers did you walk away with today?"

"Max!" Taylor huffed. "I'm there to work, not collect numbers. You know I always turn those down."

"uh huh"

"Andi got a few though." Taylor chuckled, thinking of the blonde woman. "Trust her to mix business with pleasure."

"Yup that sounds like Andi."

"Matt was surprised when I told him you were watching Will tonight."

"Oh well," Max replied, voice cold. "The old man thinks I can't move on with my life without falling apart."

"He's your father," Taylor exclaimed, pausing beneath a street light and glaring angrily into the snow. "He's just worried about you. It's not like you've really talked to anyone about it. There are times I worry too but you don't seem to get mad at me for it!"

"Relax," Max sighed. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"So...anyway. What time did these sailors finally leave?"

"Bout 11:30." Taylor started walking again, wrapping her coat tighter around her against the cold. "Poor Matt's still..."

She paused, turning to glance behind her. An empty street met her gaze and she shrugged to herself and resumed her trek to her car.

"Taylor!"

"Sorry," she continued with a laugh, "Thought I heard something."

"Where are you Tay," Max asked, concerned. "Thought you said you were headed home."

"Can't really afford to pay for parking right now. So the closed I could get to the restaurant tonight was a few blocks away. I'm just headed to my car now.

"And before you start acting like my overprotective big brother," she continued, cutting off his reply, "I parked on a nice street under a streetlamp."

A light chuckle sounded in her ear and she smile. "Anyway," she said with a grin, "I'll bet Amy's standing there waiting, oh so patiently, for me to let you go. You two really should spend more time together, you know."

"I know. I've got some leave time saved up. Think we'll be headed south after new years."

"Sounds fun."

"It'll give us some time to work through things..."

"I know, " Taylor cut in, "you both need time to re-connect...I know part of the reason you haven't been able to is because I rely on you so much with Will. After the holidays Mandi should be back and I'll be able to have her watch him while I work."

"It's never a problem, Tay." The said smile was evident in his voice. "Amy and I both love him. And it's kinda nice having a kid around."

"But it can't always bring the best memories," she sighed. "I'm gonna let you go. You two take care. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon."

"Night, Taylor."

"Bye."

Taylor slid her phone into her jacket pocket and opened her purse to dig out her car keys. "I hate this weather," she said into he brisk December night, her keys jingling slightly as her shaking hand pulled them from the purse.

"Watch it!" she cried as a woman ran into her side. She turned and gasped at the sight before her.

The woman stood a few inches taller than her, her wide brown eyes wet with tears and panic. What pulled Taylor's eye, however, were the growing red stains that ran down her bare arms and spread across the front of her shirt.

Car keys slipped from her hand as she reached for the woman. When her knees gave out, Taylor tried to catch her, the weight of the taller woman dragging her down the side of the car and out of her shocked state.

"Oh my god!" she cried, grabbing her phone from her pocket and dialing 911 before removing her heavy jacked and trying to slow the blood flow from the wound on the woman's chest, the shivers running through her body passing her notice.

She jumped when she felt the woman grasp her wrist, the phone dropping, forgotten in the snow.

She felt something small and hard pressed to her palm and couldn't stop the tears that fell as the others arm fell, limply, away.

AN: So there's the first chapter. I know it's kinda short but I mean really the very beginning of each episode isnt very long before the theme song goes, you know. This was my version of that little scene. And I know its not Christmas yes but I'm planning of finishing this around that time and am hoping that, if I time it right, I'll be able to get the Christmas chapter up AT Christmas so...yea. Anyway, I've got the next chapter started hopefully it will be done soon. I'm planning of updating at least once a week if not more so...Please review! Reviews making me happy and help me to work faster knowing that people are enjoying my story! Also, I know that this chapter was a lot of talk and very little of our fav Characters! I promise you that everything in this chapter is IMPORTANT!

Much love,

Kaydera.


	2. Chapter 1

AN: Alright so it's 1:17 AM Tuesday morning right now. I guess that close enough to Monday for me to accept it. A brief warning. This chapter has A LOT of talking in it. Nothing that can really be done about that I'm afraid. It gives a lot of background about the case and my own character Taylor at the same time. Also, there is a brief mention of NCIS LA at the beginning of the chapter but, let me assure you, this will not be a crossover fic. I may mention other characters every once in a while but the characters themselves will not make any appearance and when they are mentioned its mostly by Vance or Gibbs. OK, I think that's it.

Chapter 1

06:30 found Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs in Director Vance's office, a fresh cup of coffee in hand.

"Got a phone call today from a hospital in Annapolis Maryland." Vance started once the door clicked shut behind the man. "Jane Doe arrived at 01:30. Died on the operating table."

"And this couldn't have been said in a phone call?"

"The Jane Doe was identified a half hour ago," Vance continued, ignoring Gibbs' interruption. "Matched her to a missing person in LA."

"Austin Fischer."

Vance nodded. "I'm moving her case to your team. Annapolis PD will be sending over all evidence collected at the scene along with their witness' statement."

"Witness?"

"Woman was walking to her car after work. Fischer ran right into her."

Gibbs nodded, absently taking a drink of his coffee. "You talk to Callen about taking the case from him?"

"Murder happened in Maryland," Vance replied. "makes more sense for you to handle things here. He'll still be keeping his eyes open and following leads on his end.

"A copy of their forensics reports are being sent to the computer in the lab."

"I'll make sure Abby gets on those as soon as she gets in."

"She and McGee are already in the lab working on them," Vance replied with a grin. "Called them just after I called you."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"What d'ya got Abs," Gibbs said, minutes later, as he walked into the lab.

"Patience Gibb's, " Abby replied, grabbing the Caf-Pow from his hand and watching as he handed a cup of coffee to McGee. "We only just got started."

"McGee."

"There's a lot of paperwork to sift through, boss," The junior agent replied, looking away from the screen. "I've sent copies of the suspect list, witness statements and a copy of Fischer's personnel file to my computer."

"And..."

"Headed up there now, boss."

McGee jumped from his seat and, grabbing the coffee from the desk, left the room.

"It's a lot of dead end leads, Gibbs," Abby said once Tim had left the room.

Gibbs said nothing, merely nodded and left the room.

When Tim arrived in the bullpen minutes later, Tony and Ziva were already sitting at their desks. "You're late, McTardy," Tony said with a grin. "Better not let the boss catch you."

"I've been down in the lab for almost half an hour, Tony," Tim replied with sigh. He quickly sat at his desk and booted up his computer to begin sifting through the reports that had been sent over from the LA office.

"That's early even for you, Probie. Sneaking in for a little quality time with our favorite lab bat?"

"Got called in by Vance to help sift through paperwork," Gibbs cut in as he entered the bullpen, barely pausing to smack the senior field agent on the head.

"Sorry Boss."

"McGee."

"Only confirmed suspect they had was a Petty Officer Alex Rei," Tim replied, bringing up a picture of a tall black man on the plasma. "Born 1977 in Annapolis Maryland. Served four years in the Marines before being dishonorably discharged for drug running. Lived in Annapolis till 2002 when he moved to Illinois. Got arrested a couple of times for possession. Moved to Los Angeles in 2008 where he drops off the grid.

"Agent Callen found a credible witness who saw Rei with Fischer shortly before her disappearance."

"Anything to indicate why they'd come back here."  
"Rei has family still living in Annapolis."

"Maxwell Rei," Tony cut in, bringing another picture up on the plasma. "29 years old. Works as a crime scene tech for Annapolis PD. Records clean. Married. One child...deceased. Father, Matthew Rei, age 54 runs a bar and grill called Matty's. Seems to be popular for enlisted men in the area."

"Either got a place where the Petty Officer could be hiding out?"

"The brother rents a two bedroom apartment," McGee replied, standing back and looking between the photo's on the plasma. "Father lives above the restaurant."

"And our witness?"

"A Taylor Mitchell," Tim continued, moving back to his computer to pull up her statement as Tony pulled her photo up to the plasma. "Age 29. Single mother of one. Lives in Riva MD. Inherited a small family bookstore and works full time as a General Manager at...Boss you're not gonna believe this."

"What, McGee?"

"She works at Matty's, boss."

"Tony."

"Yeah Boss."

"You and McGee interview Miss Taylor. See if she remembers anything. Me and Ziva will head to the scene. Meet us there after you're done."

"On it Boss."

"Yes Boss."

"Yes, Gibbs."

The four agents grabbed their gear before heading toward the elevator and out of the bullpen.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

The drive from DC to Annapolis would normally take around 45 minutes...Gibbs and Ziva managed it in just over 30. "The street would be well-lit at night," Ziva said as she stepped out of the car.

"Good reason for Miss Mitchell to park here," Gibbs replied, walking to the space where the witness' car had previously been parked. "Prolly parked here and walked the rest of the way to work.

"Got blood drops headed away from the scene."

"They are covered by snow after a few feet, Gibbs." Ziva sighed.

"PD only cordoned off the area around the car and body," Gibbs replied. "Not surprising that anything outside of that radius would be destroyed." He sighed and glared at the snow around them. "Too much foot traffic and a recent snowfall," he growled.

"Perhaps they took photos and sent them to Abby?"

"We can only hope so." Gibbs looked around at the small crime scene and shook his head, irritably. "Lets take a few of our own samples for Abby and then go talk to the father."

NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS NCIS

"Bit of an odd place for a bookstore," Tony stated as he stepped from the car.

"Family owned businesses tend to do better outside of major cities," Tim replied, looking up at the freshly painted sign above the door. "Less chain stores to compete with."

Tony grinned and rolled his eyes at the man beside him.

"Why are we interviewing a witness who already gave her statement once already?" McGee questioned, walking toward the building. "It's not like she witnessed the actual crime, just the aftermath."

"Well, Probie, the one concrete suspect we have happens to have a father who owns the restaurant that our one witness just HAPPENS to work at..."

"So you think she had something to do with it?"

"Donno, McSherlock. At the most she's a suspect. At the least..."

"She's another link to the father."

"Well," Tony said after a moment, slinging his arm casually around his partner's shoulders, "lets go see if Miss Mitchell has anything for us."

Tim chuckled at the man next to him to him and glanced at his watch, "08:15. The store doesn't even open for another 45 minutes."

Tony merely shrugged and walked up the small set of steps leading up to the door and knocked.

Moments later, a petite blond woman walked up to the door, looking out the large window beside it. "I'm sorry," she said with a small smile, "but I'm afraid we don't open till 9."

"NCIS," Tim said, showing the woman his badge. "We're here to speak to a Miss  
Taylor Mitchell."

"Oh, of course." The door was pulled open and the young woman stepped behind it to let the two men in. "I'll get her for you."

"Hey McAuthor. You didn't mention you came out with a new book."

Tony's voice pulled the younger agent's attention away from the stairs the woman had disappeared up as he turned to look at the small display of books before the counter. "Thought you weren't gonna write about us anymore."

"This one's not about agent Tibbs, Tony," Tim replied taking the book from the other man and looking at the cover. "It's a different series."

"That one just came out today," a soft voice stated behind them. "It's actually a pretty good read. Author really knows his stuff." At her last comment, she glanced from McGee to the book in his hands and back. "Mia tells me you'd like to ask me some questions."

The two NCIS agents turned to look at the woman who descended the stairs and Tim nearly dropped the book in his hands. "Is something the matter?" Taylor asked, noting his surprised, curious expression.

"No, nothing," he replied setting the book on the table. "You just...remind me of someone I knew a long time ago."

"I see."

Neither agent missed the flash of disappointment in the woman's eyes before she smiled slightly. "Well a very good friend of mine once told me how he read somewhere that everyone has a doppelganger out in the world."

Tony glanced back at his partner, noting the slightly saddened look on his face that turned thoughtful at the woman's words.

"What can I do for you two today?" she continued, turning to Tony with a smile.

"We've got a few more questions for you about what happened this morning."

"I already told the police everything I know," Taylor replied, resting her hands on her hips and looking between the two agents curiously.

"We actually have some questions about your other job," Tim stated.

"Matty's?" The brunette's eyebrows shot up slightly as she spoke. "What does Matt have to do with what happened on my way home?"

"We've got some Intel telling us that it may be connected to an open case."

"Matt's a good man," Taylor replied eyes narrowing slightly and arms folding across her chest. "He would never do anything to hurt anyone!"

"Miss Mitchell," Tony cut in drawing the angry woman's attention from his partner. "Your cooperation can help to clear him."

"What do you need to know?"

Taylor's voice softened slightly, though her arms remained wrapped protectively across her chest.

"How long have you worked for Mr. Rei?" Tim asked, pulling out a small pad of paper and pen.

"Almost 11 years now."

"That's a long time in the restaurant business isn't it?"

"Yeah. I was seventeen when I started there. Matt and his son Max helped me out a lot when my father kicked me out."

"How long have you known the Rei family?"

"I've known Max for..." she paused, thinking. "Gosh it's been almost 20 years now. We were friends at school for about a year before I finally talked my parents into letting me go over to his house. So I guess I've known Matt and Alex for 19 years now." She leaned against the bookshelf behind her and relaxed her arms slightly. "So, you see, I think I know Matt well enough to tell you that he had nothing to do with that woman's death."

"What can you tell us about Alex?" Tony asked, noting the woman's soft sigh at the name.

"To be honest, I don't really know Alex that well anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I only knew him for a couple years before my father was transferred out of Annapolis. All I can tell you is that he loved picking on Max and me when I'd play out at their place. He was an athlete in high school. Basketball, I think, but I can't tell you for sure. Max didn't really like talking about Alex in his letters. I don't think they'll ever really get along.

"Anyway, I know he joined the marines. He left for ROTC shortly before Matt took me in. I don't really know what happened while he was over there but when he came back..."

Taylor sighed and tucked her hands lightly in her pockets. "Well, I can't really comment on how he was when he came back. I didn't see him. I do know, however, that Matt wouldn't let him stay with him."

"How do you know this?" Tim asked, curious.

"Max told me. I guess Alex moved out west after that. I didn't see him again till about...a week ago I guess. He came into the restaurant during the dinner rush and Matt took him back into his office for a while. He left a couple hours later and hasn't been back since. At least, not during one of my shifts."

Tony glanced over at Tim while the woman was talking, slightly unnerved by the faraway look in his partners eyes at her words."Did you ever see the victim before last night?" he asked, turning his attention back toward Taylor.

"Not that I can remember. I'm sorry, but, I'm afraid, that with the academy and all we're busy on a normal day. But lately its been hectic. There have been nights when I'm amazed me and Andi can remember some of the customer's drink orders." The woman chuckled her herself, her green eyes sparkling in amusement at her personal joke.

"What about Max?" Tony asked, pulling the woman out of her thoughts. "Would he be willing to help his brother out?"

"Max hasn't ever been Alex's favorite person and, let me tell you, the feeling's mutual. He and his wife just lost their son. They need time with each other. Max wouldn't let his brother ruin that." she paused for a moment before continuing, "Besides, I've been over to Max and Amy's nearly every day for the past month. Never have I seen Alex there.

"You don't think that Max and his father have anything to do with this, do you," she stated hands resting, triumphantly on her hips. "It's Alex you're after isn't it? Why would he hurt that woman?"

"I'm afraid we can't discuss that at this time," Tim replied before Tony could answer.

"Can you tell us about last night?" Tony cut in. "From the beginning."

"Matt called me around 5 said it was getting to busy for them to handle and asked if I'd mind coming in. I called Max and took William, that's my son, over to him to stay the night so I could work. With Christmas coming, I figured I could use the extra money, you know. Anyway, we wound up having a group of out of towners hang around till well after close.

"Matt finally sent me home about midnight. Normally, Tom or Andi would walk with me to the cars since we tend to have to park so far away but Andi had left early and Tom stayed to help Matt finish up so I walked myself to my car. Talked to Max on the way."

She paused, "You know," she started eyes turning thoughtful. "I always park in the same place because that streets always been so safe. It figures the one night I walk to my car alone is the night that something like this would happen." She sighed sadly and turned to look at Tony, "I was digging my keys out of my purse when the woman ran into me. I turned to yell at her," she chuckled sarcastically. "I was gonna yell at her, can you believe it?...All I saw at first was the blood. And the poor woman, she looked so scared." Her eyes watered slightly as she continued, "She just fell and I tried to catch her but all that happened was we both wound up on the ground. I took of my coat to try and stop the bleeding and called the cops. Before she passed out she handed me a flash drive, which I gave to the police when they showed up."

"Miss Mitchell," the petite blond cut in, walking back down the stairs, "You've got a phone call upstairs.

"Thank you Mia." She nodded at the younger woman before turning back to the agents before her. "What was her name?" she whispered softly, after a moment.

"Ma'am?"

"The woman from last night. What was her name? I'm afraid I don't like calling her 'the victim' or 'the woman'."

"Austin."

"Austin...Thank you...for telling me."

She quickly wiped her eyes and pushed herself away from the bookcase. "Oh my," she said, glancing at the clock, "I'm afraid I'm late opening the store. Was there anything else I could do for you?"

"No," Tony replied, fishing a business card from his jacket pocket. "Feel free to call us if you remember anything else."

He turned and walked back toward the door, not noticing that his partner stayed in the same position he had been in since they arrived.

"Why would your father kick you out?" Tim asked quietly.

"Tim," Tony questioned, unsure why his partner asked the question.

"It's alright," Taylor cut in. "I really don't mind. Don't know what good it'll do for your investigation but I don't mind explaining." She turned back to Tim. "My father was a Naval Lieutenant, Agent McGee. He took his job very seriously. Friends of mine have even said he took it too seriously. Everything always had to be perfect. I made one mistake and ruined his supposed perfection." Taylor's eyes drifted toward the ground, her arms wrapping protectively across her chest once more.

"What mistake could a 17 year old have made that would make their father kick them out?"

"I was 16 when I got pregnant, Agent McGee," she whispered, eyes tracing the patterns of the wood on the floor. "I told my father on my 17th birthday. I moved in with Max and Matt the next day." She suddenly looked up, green eyes meeting Tim's with an angry fire. "As far as my father's concerned, I died nearly 13 years ago."

The book fell from Tim's grasp, falling to the floor, the sound of it hitting the floor the only noise in that brief moment after Taylor's small confession.

"You know you recognize me Tim." A single tear fell from her eye as she stared at the men before her. "Please tell me you remember me."

Tony, still standing by the door, felt his breath catch in his throat at the look on the other man's face. "Tim," he started, stepping closer to his silent friend, eyes drifting toward the woman who now stood away from the bookcases for the first time.

Tim ignored Tony's voice, eyes searching the face of the woman before him. "Caelynn," he gasped. "But...you died."

AN: OK odd place to leave it. I know. I'm sorry but, to be honest, I'm tired. There is actually a town called Riva in Maryland. I came across it when I was checking a map to see how far it was from DC to Annapolis lol. I know nothing about the town. I just used its name for my own purposes. I will tell you now that yes Taylor does have a decent part in this story. Is she a main character...no I'm afraid shes not my two favorite guys are.


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry it's been a couple weeks since I updated but...with thanksgiving last week and family being over...along with work...I've been swamped. This chapters honestly a little shorter than I wanted but...eh I'm still happy with it I guess. Once again this is a chapter with a lot of talking...which is fine with me really cause you can't really investigate a crime without talking about it, right?

Special Thanks To my Reviewers!

Xenascully: I'm so happy you like the story so far. Hope you love this chapter as well.

LetsGoRangers3035: Sorry. I know OC's can be rather confusing at times...just remember that Alex is the suspect...other than that only Taylor and Max play moderately large roles so...

oneredneckgoddess:Thanks for your review! I'm glad you like it!

Gunner'sDream: Glad you like the story...I'd be interested to see what your ideas are lol!

Chapter 2

"When was the last time you saw your son?" Ziva asked as she accepted a cup of coffee from the older man. She and Gibbs were currently seated in Matt Rei's living room.

The older man sat across from the two agents and replied, "Bout a week ago." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Wanted me to lend him some money. Told him I wasn't gonna give him any money till he could prove he was clean."

"And how did he react to that?"

"Look, Alex is a good kid," Matt replied with a sigh. "He got into some trouble but he's trying to do better. I don't know what it is you think he's done..."

"Have you ever seen this woman before," Gibbs cut in pulling a photograph from his jacket pocket.

Matt raised an eyebrow, taking the photo from the other man's hand and looking at it for a moment. "Can't say I have," he said calmly. "If you expect me to know her from the restaurant, I'm afraid I can't help you. Taylor's been my front-line manager for the last three years. I run the kitchen, Taylor's the one that's good with customers."

"She didn't come in with Alex when he met you last week?"

"Not that I saw. Why? Who is she?"

"She was shot this morning. Died while they were operating."

"And you think Alex had something to do with this?" The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he observed the agent sitting across from him. "Alex may have some problems but he'd never kill someone in cold blood."

"She was an NCIS Tech-analyst who worked his case before he got discharged."

"That was over 10 years ago, agent Gibbs. Are you telling me that you think my son murdered a woman for something that happened that long ago?"

"He was spotted talking to her the day she disappeared in LA. Then the two of them show up here in Annapolis about the same time."

"Could be just a coincidence. Alex called months ago telling me he was planning a visit."

"She was found by one of your employees this morning," Ziva cut in. "Add that to your son being our prime suspect and, I am afraid, that is too many coincidences for us not to investigate, Mr. Rei."

"This is the woman Taylor tried to help this morning? I didn't know she died."

"How well does she know Alex?" Gibbs asked.

"Taylor? You best not be suggestin' she had anything to do with what happened this mornin." Matt set his coffee cup on the end table and leaned forward slightly. "She's friends with my boy, Max. Never did get along much with Alex." He stood up and gestured toward the door. "If that's all, I think you two should go."

"It's our job to look into every possible lead, Mr. Rei," Ziva replied setting her glass on the table in front of her.

"Known Taylor since she was a little girl. She's been through a lot in her life. She's a good mom and a hard worker. She'd never do anything to jeopardize that."

"Hope your right." Gibbs replied. The two agents stood and walked toward the door, leaving the angry restauranteur behind them.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"You know her, Probie?" Tony asked, shutting his door and starting the car.

"She was my best friend thru the second half of high school and part of college," Tim replied, eyes staring back at the bookstore as it faded into the distance. "Why would her father tell me she was dead if she wasn't?"

"Think that's something you'd have to ask him, McGoo."

The car fell silent as Tony drove out of the small town. McGee stared, quietly out the window, mind racing as he thought over what had been said. "I don't think she had anything to do with it Tony," he said finally.

"You saying that as a friend or an agent?"

Tim paused for a moment before replying, "Both, I guess. Just a feeling I've got."

"Well, you know what Gibbs would say."

"What's that, Tony?"

"Always trust your gut."

Tim turned and looked at the man seated next to him and sighed, "What's your gut telling you?"

"I don't think she had anything to do with it either."

Tim smiled and turned to look back out the window.

"You called her Caelynn."

"That...was her name. You think the boss had any more luck than we did?"

"We'll find out when we get back."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"What'ya go for me Abs," Gibbs said walking into the lab, CafPow in hand.

"The slugs from the victim came from two separate hand guns. One," she said pulling up a picture of the bullet and turning toward the table behind her, "Is from a Barreta M9." She picked up a handgun from the table and held it out for Gibbs to see. "It's military issue...so I can definitely tell you at least one of your shooters is military."

"Is..."

"Is...as in currently serving." Setting the gun back with the others she turned back to her computers and pulling up a picture of the other slug. "This one is an 8mil, I'm afraid I don't have a match for you...yet. But, you bring me the gun, I'll get you a match."

"Good work Abs."

"I didn't say I was done Gibbs," Abby admonished. "The flash drive that Agent Fischer gave to the witness is encrypted...I mean heavy encryption...so I haven't gotten anything off it but a partial print that I matched to Fischer."

"Anything else."

"Patience Gibbs," Abby replied, bouncing slightly. "I managed to pull a few loose hairs from the shirt Fischer was wearing. Most of them are hers, I did, however, find two that don't belong." She held up two glass jars. "Now, one of these beauties," she indicated the brown hair in the left jar, "judging just from the look at the picture, I'd say it belongs to your witness...Probably came off the coat when she used it to apply pressure to the wounds. The other one," she indicated the lighter hair in the other jar, "Is obviously not from the victim or the witness. I'm running them both now to be sure."

Gibbs place the CafPow on the desk next to the younger woman and kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Good work Abs," he said before turning and starting from the room. "I'll send McGee down to help with the flash drive."

Abby grabbed the large beverage from the desk and took a long sip. Sighing slightly in delight, she turned back to her computer.

"Turns out the Probie knows our witness," Tony announced to Ziva as he and Tim arrived in the bullpen.

"Is this true McGee?"

"It was years ago Ziva," Tim replied, setting his pack on the floor beside his desk and booting up his computer.

"Don't let him fool you Zeevah." Tony dropped his pack in his chair and walked to stand in front of Tim's desk. "McGenius about feinted at the sight of her."

"Did he tell you he's written another book." A grin spread across his face as he watched his partners face redden slightly. "C'mon McAuthor. What's the new book about?"

"The book has nothing to do with you Tony," Tim replied, refusing to look away from his computer screen.

"Come on, McGee," Tony pressed. "Inquiring minds want to know."

"If you really wanna know...buy the book," Gibbs said, smacking the senior agent in the back of his head before taking a drink of his coffee and sitting at his desk.

"Sorry boss," Tony replied, turning around to lean again Tim's desk. "You have any luck with Rei Senior?"

"He was very insistent that his son couldn't have anything to do with this," Ziva replied.

"Most parents tend to find it difficult to believe their kids can be murderers," Tim cut in sliding his chair out from behind his desk so he could see around Tony.

"Got damn near irate when we mentioned Mitchell," Gibbs added, setting his coffee on his desk.

"He did seem to take any questions against her very seriously," Ziva concluded.

"We don't think she had anything to do with it boss," Tim replied, standing and leaning next to Tony against his desk. Gibbs looked at his youngest agent, eyebrow raised slightly as he waited for him to continue. "When we asked her to tell us what happened she broke down. I know that it is possible to fake something like that but, boss, I honestly don't think she was. She doesn't seem to know Alex Rei very well even though she's close to his younger brother and father."

He paused, glancing down at his crossed arms. He felt Tony nudge him slightly and looked over at the senior field agent. Catching his eye, Tony nodded slightly and Tim turned back to their boss. "I went to school with her boss. I know it's been years since I've seen her and things can change but...I don't think she had anything to do with this."

"You're not letting your past relationship cloud your judgment?"

"She's innocent boss, I can feel it."

"I agree with McGee," Tony added with a grin. "Girl runs a bookstore for crying out loud."

Gibbs glanced back and forth between the two agents, the younger of the two now staring, bewildered, at his partner, and took a long drink of his coffee. After a few moments of observing the two he nodded.

"McGee." When the younger agent turned to look at him he continued, "Abby's been working on cracking the encryption of that flash-drive. Get down to the lab and give her a hand."

"Yes Boss."

"Ziva..."

"Getting in contact with Maxwell Rei now Gibbs," Ziva cut in picking up her phone to place the call.

"DiNozzo..."

"Contacting Rei's former CO."

As Tony picked up his phone to make his calls, Gibbs grinned softly, taking a sip of his coffee to mask the action from his team.

AN: So there we are my latest chapter. It's my first real forensics scene so...I hope I did alright with it. I think I did ok but if anything doesnt track right just keep in mind that I know very little about the actual marine corps. All I know is what I get time to look up before I write about it and I, sadly, don't get to do that as often and I'd really like. And so that everyone knows...I have absolutely no pairings decided for this story. I've written everything (Slash and Het). I know that it seems obvious Tim and Taylor would hook up but...I havent decided yet. I have a couple different ways it could go. Anyway Please Please PLEASE Review!

Ciao

Kaydera


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Let me just say that this chapter was extremely difficult of me to write. I wound up researching a lot for it. Let me just say that I am not a Doctor or ME or anything of the sort so while I have a slight education on the human anatomy I know nothing really in depth. Therefore if anything Ducky says in this chapter is incorrect I apologize. I also had to research mental and sociological disorders for this chapter. So...yea...It took me a while to write it.

Now for my shout-outs

Krypticmessage: I'm really glad you liked my Abby scene! I like it too. I don't know if I'd ever write for the show but thank you so much for that confidence booster!

Oneredneckgoddess: Yea I noticed my little error too. Thanks for pointing it out though I do appreciate that. I think I remembered to go back and fix it. I hope you like this chapter!

LetsGoRangers3035: I'm glad your able to keep the characters straight now.

GunnersDream:I'm glad you like the fic and I like your guesses!

* * *

Chapter 3

Who knew the sound of a woman's screams could sound like music. If you'd told him that even two weeks ago, he would've laughed in your face. Now though, looking down into the frightened eyes of the woman at his feet, now he understood. Music. More beautiful that any he'd heard in a long time.

It was better than AIP*.

Dark eyes met frightened blue as the man stepped into the pale light that surrounded his captive.

He watched her eyes widen as she whimpered through the cloth around her face.

He smiled.

Metal glinted as the light his the knife in his hand and she knelt before her, running the blade lovingly across her cheek. He presses the knife deeper, smiling when she flinches away as the blade breaks the skin.

The cloth falls away as he cuts through the thin fabric.

"Please..." she whimpers turning pleading eyes on her captor. "Please don't do this."

The smile widens slightly as he looks down at her. Her tear-choked pleas are almost as beautiful as the screams...Almost.

"Don't worry..." he whispers leaning in close. "I'm not allowed to kill you...yet."

"W-what d'you want from me?"

He knelt before her, wiping the blood from her cheek with his thumb... "We want different things...my friend and I. He wants you for revenge. And me..." he leaned forward a whispered into her ear. "I just want you to scream."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"What d'ya got for me Duck?" Gibbs asked walking up behind the elderly ME in autopsy.

"Ah Gibbs," Ducky replied, turning slightly to look at the other man, "I was wondering when you would be down to visit." Turning back to the body on the table he continued. "COD was exsanguination due to two separate gunshot wounds. One entered through her right shoulder, ripping through her Thoraco-acromial artery before exiting here," he gestured to the large wound at the front of her shoulder. The other bullet entered from the front shattering the 3rd and 4th ribs on the left side before lodging itself in the lung.

"I've already sent Abigail the bullet along with some residue I collected from her wrists."

"Already been to see Abs, Duck," Gibbs replied shortly.

"Her death was not immediate but it was quick. So whomever shot the poor girl was somewhere in the same area where she encountered Miss Mitchell."

Gibbs nodded, looking down at the body before him.

Ducky noticed his friends curious glance as he noted the many bruises and contusions on the victim and continued. "Judging by the rate of healing on some of these minor wounds, I'd say they were acquired over the span of a week or so. Some of these newer contusions," he pointed to several red marks on her arms and chest, "were most definitely made shortly before her death.

"Tortured?"

"That would be my guess." Ducky sighed and turned away from the body to look at his long-time friend. "None of the cuts are more than an inch deep. They were created to cause pain, not death. The question is...what were they after?"

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Mom!"

"I'm in my office," Taylor called, hearing her son yelling for her. "What is it?" she asked as his head appeared around her office door, sandy brown hair disheveled and eyes sparkling slightly.

"Uncle Max took me to the Navy Museum!"

"Oh! You got to go to the academy today?" She closed her laptop as he walked fully into the room and smiled. "I'm glad you two finally got the chance to go."

"What're you doing?"

"Inventory."

"Oh," the boy frowned slightly. "You're working. You're always working."

"Well," she sighed slightly and looked at her son. "William you know I'd love nothing more than to..."

"I know mom," the boy said quietly.

Taylor noted the quietly sad look on the boys face and grinned slightly. 'So much like your father,' she thought to herself. "Tell you what," she said standing and walking over to her son. "We got a new astronomy book in today. Why don't you go check it out while I finish up in here. Then you can tell me all about it."

She knew her son's love of the solar system, it was one she herself shared with him, and knew that the new book would distract him long enough so she could finish some work.

"And after that we'll work on wrapping up those presents we got for Uncle Max and Aunt Amy"

The boy looked at her for a moment, as though weighing the idea in his head, before he nodded. "Is it my book or the store's book?"

"Feel free to write in it all you want, William." She laughed at the smile that crossed the boy's face before he turned and ran from the room.

"You do work to much Tay," Mia said, looking up from the stack of bills she had been sifting through. "The store makes enough now that you could quit the restaurant and still be just fine."

"I can't just leave Matty's. I owe him too much."

"I'm sure even Matt doesn't expect you to spend your life working as a waitress at that old place."

Taylor sighed and reopened her laptop, typing her password in without a thought. "I know but..."

"Will needs you more than Matt does Tay. Especially, with you going back to school." She tapped her pen lightly on her chin as she continued, "I'm mean, think about it. Two jobs plus a full online course load plus Will bein at school for most of the day. I think you should at least open up your evenings to be with your boy."

"William's doing just fine. He's does well in school and he's a good boy."

"Sure, he's a good boy now. He's thirteen, Taylor. Thirteen. That's huge and if you don't watch it that good little man of yours is gonna turn to someone else for guidance and he may not wind up so good anymore."

Taylor glanced from her computer screen to the small frame she kept on her desk and smiled. Green eyes so very like her own looked back at her. It was a picture she'd taken the Christmas before of Will and Max's boy Charlie smiling as they decorated her and William's small tree.

"I'd better head out," Mia stated, standing from her desk and grabbing her coat. "Allen's expecting me home on time tonight." She laughed lightly, walking over to her friend and boss' desk. "Tomorrow's Christmas Eve Tay," she said with a grin. "You guys gonna come caroling again this year?"

"I'll ask William if he wants to go but...he's not really as into singing Christmas carols as he used to be. He'd rather play IN the snow, not trudge THROUGH it." She laughed.

"Well, give me a call and let me know." Mia looked down at her friend and frowned. "You know, something's been bothering me since those Agents came by yesterday. You knew one of them?"

Taylor blushed slightly at her friend's words, eyes never leaving the computer before her. "Yeah, Tim. He and I were pretty close in High School."

"Somethin about him seemed kind of...familiar." Taylor's head shot up to look at her friend and Mia laughed lightly. "I thought so. I'll see you tomorrow." With that said, she turned and walked out of the office, saying goodbye to William on her way out the front door.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Oh! Maybe you should try..."

"I have Abby," Tim replied as his fingers flew over the keyboard before him.

"Are you sure..."

"Yes Abby."

"Alright."

They had been in the lab for hours, Tim working at breaking the encryption on the flash-drive and Abby going through CCTV footage that had been sent over from the LA office.

Abby took a long drink of her Caf-Pow before speaking once more, "What do you think could be on that thing eh McGee?"

"Could be anything really," Tim replied. "Only link we have between Fischer and Rei is that she was a tech who worked his case. But, even then, she didn't have a very big part in him getting discharged or the time he spent in jail for it so I don't see why he'd go after her."

"You think he really did it? I mean, if he did, he's certainly good at covering his tracks. No fingerprints. No DNA. The gun's not even in the system."

Tim's hands froze and he turned to look at her with a smile. "Did we even think to check if Rei has access to an 8 mil?"

Abby's eyes widened slightly and she turned back to her computer to begin typing in her search. "Why didn't I think of that!" she berated herself with a smile. After a few minutes silence, she frowned. "Nothing registered to him, his brother or father." She patted Tim slightly on the arm before leaning over to watch him work. "It was a good idea."

"We'll find something Abbs."

"Darn right we will," Abby exclaimed, pigtails bobbing slightly in her enthusiasm. "Nothing escapes us McGee."

Tim grinned, scooting his stool over slightly to allow his friend to work alongside him better. "I've almost got this cracked, I think," he said after a moment.

"I'll leave you to it McGee."

"Got it!" he exclaimed as a list of files appeared on the screen before him.

"Go McGee!"

Tim pulled the files up on the large plasma in the lab and the two began to scroll through them.

"Oh my gosh Timmy! Look." Abby grabbed the mouse from her friend and pulled up a file onto the screen.

A moment later, Tim had his cell phone out and hit speed dial. "Boss," he said as he heard the phone pick up. "I think you need to see this."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Her screams are lovely. So full of terror. Tears mix with the blood as it runs down her face, matting the hair the falls over her shoulders and stiffening the fabric of her shirt as it dries.

He's standing behind her, just out of sight, the blade flickering in the dim light as he travels across her flesh. "I've enjoyed your song," he whispers softly into her ear, eyes straying to the door as it opens and another figure steps into the room.

He steps back, nodding at his partner, and sets his knife on a table beside him. Trading one weapon for another.

"Pl-please," she cries to the new-comer. "Please just let me go. I-I won't tell a-anyone. I s-swear!"

Twin gunshots ring out and she screams in pain once more.

The door closes and silence falls.

He walks back around to look in the woman's now empty eyes and sighs before leaving the room.

The songs never last long enough.

* * *

AN: Oh my what could my adorable little Timmy have found on that flash drive? Well i guess your just gonna have to wait to find out lol. OK so I know the beginning and end of this chapter was a little bizarre. Umm...that's intentional, I swear. I've really decided on a way I'm gonna take this story (finally lol) and its gonna wind up being more than one story. Yes this has to do with the case the team is working right now. That's all I'm gonna say about that. Everyone finally got to meet Taylor's little boy William. YAY. He kind of reminds me of my little brother when he was 13 so while I know he may not always seem like your typical 13 year old let me assure you that that as well is intentional. I'm starting on the next chapter now and it will definitely be out sometime soon. After that is the Christmas chapter and I am gonna do my darnedest to get that one out on Christmas.

As always please review!

Kaydera

*AIP is a street slang term for heroin that's been imported from Afghanistan, Iran or Pakistan.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN**: I'm back! Sorry for the delay. On a bright note though...TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! I'm officially 24 years old today yay! I really wanted to get this posted before I went out tonight so I hope everyone enjoys it.

GunnersDream: I quite enjoyed the look at the killers as well...hope you enjoy the next look at them as well.

Shialuvr222: I'm so happy you like this story! And your welcome I really can't wait to read more of yours as well.

PreciousPup: First off let me just say one thing. I love your stories! I was so excited to get a review from you! You kind of find out more about William in this chapter. I will also be explaining more about Taylor's father within the next couple chapters I think.

LetsGoRangers3035: I'm glad you like the story. I'm also happy that you like the investigation aspect of it. I'm working hard at getting it as good as I can. Its nice to know the work pays off!

Junee: I'm happy you like the story! Again you find out more about Will in this chapter!

Siltrana: Here you go another chapter. Better late than never right lol.

* * *

Chapter 4

"Well," Gibbs said, walking into the lab and watching the two people before him. "What'd you find?"

Abby turned away from the screen to look at the older man before turning back and gesturing for him to look for himself. "It's a list of personnel files," she said scrolling through the files on the screen. "I'm working on tracking down the Rei case file so I can cross-check these names with agents connected to the case."

"There's also a list of military personnel some of which could have served with Rei in the years he was overseas but some of them," Tim cut in as Abby highlighted a row of files bringing the pictures up on the screen, "Have only been in the service for a couple of years at most."

"There's one file that's really hinky though Gibbs," Abby continued, pulling up two photos onto the screen. One was of a naval officer in dress whites, the other a picture of the same man taken years later. "Lieutenant Nicholas Carmei has no connection to NCIS and retired from the Navy at age 32 to take care of his daughter when his wife died."

"That's..." Tim's voice faded off slightly before he pulled his phone out and hit a speed-dial number. "Tony," he said as the other line picked up, "I need Taylor's number. Tony I'm serious." he frowned slightly listening to the man on the other line. "No Tony. It's for the case and the Boss is waiting so...that's what I thought." He grabbed a pen and a small notepad from his pocket and jotted down the number as Tony read it off. "Thanks Tony."

"I'm waiting, McGee," Gibbs growled as Tim hung up his phone.

"It's her father, boss." Gibbs simply nodded, gesturing for the younger agent to continue before crossing his arms lightly over his chest.

Tim quickly dialed

_You've reached Taylor Mitchell with SunAcre Books. I'm afraid I'm away from the office right now but if you leave your name, number and a brief message I'll return your call as soon as I can._

"Miss Mitchell, this is Agent McGee with NCIS..."

"_Hello"_ a young voice came over the line, cutting the message off. _"SunAcre Books, can I help you?"_

"My name's Agent Timothy McGee," Tim restated, eyebrows raising slightly at the child's question. "Is Miss Mitchell available?"

_"Yea. My mom's on the other phone right now though. Do you want to wait or have her call back?"_

"I'll wait thank you."

_"Ok. I'll tell her."_

Tim heard the small tap of the phone being set on a counter as the same young voice called out, "_Mom! There's another call for you in the store!"_

"I've apparently been put on hold," Tim said with a laugh, which quickly died at the look on his bosses face. "I'll let you know what I get after I talk to her boss."

"You find the connection between all these names Abs."

"Yes Sir," Abby replied with a salute before turning back to her screens as the boss walked out the door.

"How'd you know it was Mitchell's father?" Abby asked once the lab door slid closed.

"Later," Tim mouthed as he heard the phone lifted on the other line.

"This is Taylor," her voice sounded tired but Tim could hear the professionalism behind it. "May I ask who's calling?"

"Miss Mitchell this is Agent McGee from NCIS."

"Oh yes," the false smile disappeared from her voice to be replaced with confusion as she continued, "what can I do for you...Agent McGee?"

"Miss Mitchell..."

"Taylor," she cut in.

"Sorry...Taylor," Tim continued with a small grin. "I had a couple of questions for you about the flash-drive you turned in last night."

"Alright."

He looked over at Abby before turning and walking from the room. "Taylor," he started as the door slid closed behind him, "when we looked at the information on the flash-drive, I came across your fathers Navy file."

"What? What good would that do anybody?"

"We're not sure but...Taylor. Is there any way you could come in and look through some names? Maybe you'll remember someone your father knew."

"But...I promised William we'd spend the evening together."

The disappointment in her voice was evident but Tim felt the need to push the issue. "You can bring him with. I'm sure he'd enjoy a tour of headquarters."

"Well..." she hesitated. A soft sigh came across before she replied, "I guess we can come out. It's about an hours drive though...will you still be working when we get there?"

"You'll go through the names with me and my team."

"Alright, Tim. Let me...let me tell William and we'll be on our way."

"Where's Gibbs?" Tim asked as he entered the bullpen to find his boss' desk empty.

"Got called up to Vance's office." Tony looked up from his computer as he spoke, a small grin -playing across his features. "So...you and the bookstore lady..."

"She's a witness in the case, Tony." Tim rolled his eyes exasperatedly at his partner as he took a seat at his desk. "She's coming in to look through some names and photos with us. That's all."

"Well..." Tony walked over to Tim's desk, leaning toward him with a smile, "if you're not interested..."

"She's a witness in a case," Tim exclaimed. "Even if you wanted to Gibbs would never let you date a witness."

"Ah, so its not that you aren't interested..."

"How about getting back to work?" Tim stood from his chair and leaned across his desk to glare at the senior agent. "You know the murder of the NCIS employee that we were trying to solve earlier today."

"Yes Tony," Ziva stated with a laugh. "Knock it out."

"Cut, Ziva," Tony replied walking back to his desk. "Its cut it out. Or knock it off either one works."

"Speaking of work," Tim mumbled as their boss started down the stairs. He looked up from his computer as the other man stopped before his desk. At his bosses look he started, "Lieutenant Carmei is Caelynn...Taylor's father boss. According to Taylor, her father never met the Rei family other than Max. She kept her friends as far from the man as she could."

"What would he want with the personnel file for a man he could never have met?" Ziva asked from across the room.

"That's one thing I'm hoping to find out." Tim turned back to his boss and continued, "Taylor's on her way to look through the names we've managed to pull off the drive. I want to know if anything else connects back to her."

Gibbs simply nodded before walking back to his desk.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

_"Where is it?" the man screamed tearing through the drawers of a small desk._

_"The woman must have taken it when she ran." The other man's voice was calm as he leaned against the door frame and smiled slightly at his friend's unease. "You shouldn't have let her get away." _

_"You should have locked the damn door." He slammed the drawer shut and turned to glare at his partner. "What are you so calm for? We need those files!"_

_The man shrugged before answering. "I made copies of the ones I asked for."_

_"That's right! What you want those names for? That one's mine!"_

_"To help you get what you want of course." The darker man's eyes widened slightly as he watched his friend. "She'll be easier to trap if you have something she cares about and, while I know you'd rather just take the boy, I have a problem with killing kids."_

_"What about the others?"_

_"You want revenge against them badly enough. We'll find another way. Right now," he turned and, rolling up his slightly bloodied sleeves, opened the door behind him, "What would you like to do with this one?"_

_He watched his dark companion walk to the door and smiled at the man's hesitation to enter. "Her song's over," he sighed with a frown, "she won't try to get away."_

_"Dump her in the morning."_

_"Got anywhere special in mind?"_

_"Just...make sure they find her got it?"_

_"I know the perfect place." He grinned slightly before turning to walk into the room. He picked up the knife from the small table and walked over to the still form of the woman, still tied to the chair in the middle of the small room. _

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tim looked up at the sound of the elevator doors opening. Taylor stepped out and Tim, followed by the rest of the team, stood to greet her as she entered the bullpen. His eyes wandered to the tall man that walked behind her, instantly recognizing him as Max Rei from his drivers license photo.

"You sure you two never dated, McGee?" Tony whispered.

"Positive," Tim replied, eyes widening as they fell on the slightly shorter boy walking behind the two adults.

"Well then." Tony slapped Tim heartily on the back with a laugh. "Way to go Probie!"

* * *

**AN**: Ok couple apologies first. I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I've had it done for a while but life just got in the way. Also, these chapter are not turning out as long as I had hoped they would...I'll try to remedy that but no guarantees. I was actually planning on continuing this chapter but I kinda liked leaving it right there lol. Let Tony have the last word. I've narrowed it down to 2 possible pairings for this story and I'm thinking Taylor's gonna wind up with a bigger part in this than I origionally thought...but I dont care I like the idea. Also, this fic is pretty much unedited...I read through it after I finish each chapter but...I'm afraid I'm human...I miss things. Feel free to point them out and I will try to fix them. As always please review. I'm gonna get back to work on the next chapter and the one after that. Lets see if I can get them up soon.

Ciao!

Kaydera


	6. Chapter 5

**AN:** I'M BACK! I apologize whole-heartedly for the absurdly long wait for this chapter. Life got away from me for a while. I was working a lot so I decided to spend my time not working with my son and I'm afraid that this story as well as my original story both suffered slightly for it.

Gunner'sDream: As always its great to get a review from you! Don't worry this chapter picks up right where the last one left off!

Junee: Depends on what you've been thinking but yea you and Tony probably agree lol. Hope you had a great holiday!

Precious Pup: I remember that episode and I agree! Just because the list is short doesn't mean he shouldn't have called to make sure. William and Tim were actually really fun, yet slightly difficult, for me to write in this chapter. I hope you like it!

Ncis4ever: Carmei is Taylor's father. Different name cause he disowned her and she had her name legally changed. Glad you like the story.

Also thanks to all the people who have alerted and favorited this story. 30 people now have this story on alert. That's second only to my story things change and that stories over twice as long as this one so thank you!

Anyway without further ado on with the next chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Tim vaguely heard his partner's exclamation from beside him. His eyes drifted from the pale green eyes of the woman before him to the similarly green of the boy beside her and back again. He looked back up at the brunette and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't I know you," the kid at her side cut in. Tim turned his attention back to him, noting the curious expression on his face.

"I'm afraid not," Tim replied.

"No, I know you...I know I know you." He turned to look at his mother and frowned. "Mom..." Taylor grinned and unzipped the bag on the boys back, pulling out a hardcover book. She opened the back cover and the boy's eyes widened slightly, "You're Mr. Gemcity!" he exclaimed, clutching the book to him. "You're an agent AND a writer! Mom its Thom E. Gemcity." He tugged on Taylor's arm with a smile. Tony and Ziva laughed at the boy's excitement. "Can you sign my book?"

"Sure," Tim replied with a smile, face reddening slightly. He took the book from the boy's outstretched hand and quickly signed it before handing it back.

"You mentioned personnel files..." Taylor cut in, laying a hand on her son's shoulder.

"McGee, escort Miss Mitchell to the lab," Gibbs replied, stepping away from his desk. He turned to the man beside her.

"My wife said you've been looking for me," Max stated before Gibbs could comment. "Figured one trip would be easier than two."

"Ziva, take Mr. Rei to the conference room. Tony..."

"Yes boss?"

"Watch the boy."

Before Tony could reply, Gibbs turned and walked out of the bullpen.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"The lab?"

"My computer's in use and Abby's computer in the lab is the only other one that has the files already downloaded onto it."

Taylor nodded silently as the elevator doors closed and they started down.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Tim asked stopping the elevator's decent.

"Tell you what?" Taylor lowered her eyes slightly, staring at the floor before her, refusing to meet his eyes.

"William."

"To be honest," Taylor replied with a sigh, "by the time I'd gotten myself figured out, I'd convinced myself that I was doing you a favor. Let me finish," she continued as Tim tried to interrupt. "I told you that I told father I was pregnant the day I turned seventeen. I'm pretty sure he already knew. I wound up homeless...you were in college. Staying in the dorms. I couldn't very well knock on your door and ask for somewhere to stay. You didn't have anywhere for me.

"So I moved in with Max and Matt. I must've dialed your number a thousand times but I always hung up before you could answer. I've written so many letters to you over the years but I could never make myself send them. I was scared, Tim."

"Of what?"

"That you wouldn't want us." She looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Guess I convinced myself that it was easier to just not tell you than to tell you and have you turn me away."

"I would never..."

"I know that," Taylor cut him off with a grin. "Blame the hormones at the time, okay. But, Tim, we weren't even actually together at the time, you know so...there was nothing to stop you from just walking away. At least in my mind." She folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the wall of the elevator. "By the time I finally realized I'd been an idiot, you'd graduated and your family had moved..."

"Does William know about me." Tim's voice was quiet when he finally replied.

Taylor sighed. "He knows you exist. He also knows that you don't know about him. He's a smart boy though...and your picture is on the back of your books." She laughed lightly, stepping away from the wall to stand beside her friend. "He's a smart boy so he probably has his suspicions."

"Will you tell him?"

"That's up to you," she replied with a shrug. "I'm not going to decide for you whether or not you want to be a dad. But," she turned toward him, staring him in the eyes as she continued, "you decide to be a part of his life, it better be something you want. I won't let my son become someone's obligation."

Tim's eyes widened slightly at her outburst before narrowing. "Do you really think I'd think of him as an obligation? I don't know what part of your mind told you that I would turn you away. I would never have done it 13 years ago and I won't do it now."

"Oh Tim," Taylor sighed, "I've changed since I've been gone. Just because you want to be there for William doesn't mean I'm going to expect you to drop everything for me. Tell you what," she lay a calm hand on his shoulder and smiled, "you concentrate on getting to know our son. I guarantee you're gonna get along.

"Now...I believe we were supposed to be looking at some personnel files."

Tim flipped the switch back on and the elevator continued its decent toward the lab.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"_You'd think he was scared, making me dispose of them." He walked to the trunk and looked inside, smiling as his dark eyes met the glazed blue of the woman within. He reached forward, wiping the blood-soaked hair from her face before straightening to shut the hood. _

_"Someplace they're sure to find her," he thought to himself with a grin. He looked at the clock on the dash. Before picking up his cell and dialing a number. "Hey. Do me a favor will ya and tell Ally I'm gonna be a little late." he pulled out of the long drive way. "Had a bit of a family emergency to take care of before I come in."_

_He closed the phone, looking into the rear-view mirror as the trees hid the small drive-entrance from view, and smiled._

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

Tony watched his co-workers walk away before turning to look at the boy before him. "So...you like books?" The boy nodded, holding tightly to the freshly signed book in his arms. Tony sighed.

"Mom gave me a new space book today." The boy's voice was quiet but Tony could hear the undercurrent of excitement running through it. "She said I couldn't bring it though cause I don't wanna lose it."

Tony leaned back in his chair and looked at the kid. "So your big on space then?"

William shrugged slightly, "I like it, I guess. Mom and me used to go up on the roof in the summer and watch the stars...She really love 'em. We don't get to watch so much any more though. Cause mom's so busy...What's your name?"

Surprised by the quick change in topic Tony simply replied, "Huh?"

"Your name," the boy replied with a laugh. "You have one don't you?"

"Tony," he replied with a laugh. "Tony DiNozzo."

"I'm Will." He dropped his backpack to the floor and leaned onto the desk. "You don't read much do you?"

"How can you tell?"

"You can tell," William replied with a shrug. "I watch people when they come to my mom's store. You can tell which ones really like books. Mom says I'm observant. Says its my gift. Uncle Max says it'll help when I become a cop like him."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Pops says you were asking 'bout Alex," Max asked, sitting in the chair across from Gibbs and Ziva. "What'd he do now?"

"You don't seem too surprised that we're asking about your brother," Ziva asked.

"I may not be a federal agent," Max replied, "but I deal with criminals every day at work. I know my brother's not as perfect as my father wants him to be, but even I'm not sure I'd call 'im a murderer."

"Have you seen him since he's been in town?" Gibbs asked leaning forward to rest his arms on the table before him.

"Couple times," Max replied after a moment. "Once he came by askin for money. Said pops wouldn't lend'm any. Second time was completely accidental. Bumped in to him on karaoke night."

"When was this?"

"Just this past Saturday. Bunch of us go out ever other weekend. He bumped into me and Taylor when we were headed up to sing. He and I said hi. I'm not even sure if Taylor noticed him. She's always had a pretty good shield up when it comes to my brother. Anyway, he walked away and I spotted him a couple times at the bar later on that night but neither of us really talked to each other."

"Did he say what he needed the money for," Ziva cut in. "Your father mentioned the same thing to us when we spoke with him earlier."

"Don't know," Max replied with a slight shrug. "Didn't particularly care to ask either. I've made it a point of never lending him money. He's never been one to pay it back. Look. Alex has never really been a people person. Never really seemed to understand 'em. Don't get me wrong I know he loves his family, regardless of all the...crap he's pulled in his life. It's people outside the family he doesn't seem to care about anymore than absolutely necessary.

"It was a shock to us when he mentioned joining the military."

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

_"Pointless.." He looked up at the building before him smiling at the window he saw next to the landing on the second floor. "Why can't they see that ignoring me is pointless?" He glanced around the small alley before beginning the short climb to the balcony. "Too selfish to help his own brother. All I ask is for a few bucks to get by." _

_He leaned down and glanced into the window. "Must've been the boy's room," he thought to himself his smile growing slightly darker as he jimmied the window open. He stepped carefully over toys, untouched and slowly gathering dust, and made his way to the door. No light shined through the small gab between the floor and the bottom of the door. _

_He slowly pulled the door open. _

_"Where are you little brother," he thought, walking into the slightly cluttered living room. "Looks like I get to find it for myself."_

_He walked over to a small desk that sat across from the entry door and opened the first drawer to begin rifling through it. _

_In the third drawer he opened he found a dark blue address book and grinned, shoving the small book into his jacket and re-closing the drawers. _

_It was as he turned to leave that he saw it. A small picture sitting on a stand near the TV. His father, brother, nephew and sister in law all present and smiling. He alone was missing. He picked the small silver frame up and glared at the younger woman standing beside his brother. HIS brother. His family. She didn't belong in a picture with HIS FAMILY! He'd gone off to join the military and they'd thought nothing of bringing HER into his family. His replacement!_

_His grip tightened on the frame, a cold smile crossing his lips and the glass cracked over the woman's smiling face. _

_"Mine," he thought patting the book in his pocket before leaving the way he'd come._

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"He looks familiar," Taylor said suddenly, gesturing at the photo of a young petty officer. "I'm pretty sure he came into the restaurant a few times." Tim jotted the name down with a nod before continuing to scroll through the photos. Taylor rubbed her eyes with a sigh, moving her gaze slightly to glance at the clock at the corner of the screen. "Look, it's been almost two hours. I think I should at least go check on William..."

Tim stopped and looked at the clock, eyes widening slightly. "Oh...sorry I didn't realize..."

"I know Tim," Taylor said with a laugh, standing to stretch. "You and your computers. I don't know how you do it. My eyes are gonna start bleeding if I stare at this screen much longer."

Tim chuckled at her remark before standing and turning to where Abby was compiling her own list of names. "I'm gonna make a dinner run. You want anything?" At Abby's slight nod, Tim turned and led Taylor from the lab.

"It was nice to meet you," Taylor said with smile before turning to follow the man from the room. "She seems...nice."

"Abby? Yea she's great."

"Is she always so...quiet? I don't think she spoke more than a handful of times the whole time we were there."

"Actually..." Tim paused, pushing the door for the elevator. "I don't think I've ever seen her that quiet before."

"Are you two...close?"

Tim turned to her at the question, quirking on eyebrow slightly, and laughed. "Abby...she's one of my best friends."

"I see."

* * *

AN: Love it? Hate it? Can't decide? Please let me know. This chapter was actually really hard for me to write. Especially Tim's reaction to finding out about William. I also had to do some research into the classic narcissistic personality disorder cause even though it was short I wanted to get Alex perfect. I had originally planned to make this chapter longer but I figured everyone's waited long enough.

I won't make any promises on the next update but I promise to do my best and get it out as soon as I can. As always please review! I love feedback!

Ciao

Kaydera


	7. Chapter 6

**AN**: I know this chapter is appallingly short...only 860 something words...but I'm not apologizing for it. It's a chapter with only my favorite guys in it and its a bonding moment for them so...I like it lol.

Oneredneckgoddess: I'm afraid you may have to wait a bit for the Tim/Will father/son scene. I promise though that it is coming.

Precious Pup: This chapter actually gives you some insight into Tim's head. That's all I'm gonna say.

Xenascully: Glad you like it!

* * *

Chapter 6

He didn't now how much time had passed since he'd left. He felt the cold wind biting his skin and, instinctively, pulled his coat tighter around him.

Seeing the boy exit the elevator with his mother, Tim had known immediately that he was his. It had been like looking back at himself when he was younger. The boy's hair was darker and he had the more athletic build he remembered Taylor having when they first met, but there was no mistaking the similarities.

There was no mistaking he was his son. His son. He had a son! A thirteen year old son he'd known nothing about! He didn't know if he should feel excited at the thought or angry at the fact that he had been lied to for so long.

"Probie!" he heard a familiar voice behind him but didn't bother to turn to greet the newcomer. "Thought you were going for food. I'm starving man!"

The other man remained silent as his partner approached. "Figured I'd find you on the roof."

"Figures you'd be the one to find me, Tony," Tim replied turning toward him as he stopped beside him.

"Come on McGeek," Tony replied with a laugh, slipping his hands into the pockets of his coat in an attempt to warm them. "You didn't think I wouldn't find you did you? I mean you are pretty predictable." At his partner's silence, Tony sobered. "Talk to me Tim."

"Shouldn't you be watching the kid?"

"Gibbs knows where we are."

"How..." Tim started to ask. Tony gave him a look and he laughed slightly ,"Predictable...right."

"Anyway, Ziva's watching the Mitchells while Gibbs finishes interviewing Rei."

They stood in companionable silence. Tim lost in thought. Tony keeping a watchful eye on his probie.

"I don't know what I should do," Tim finally stated after a long pause. Tony didn't reply, knowing Tim didn't really expect him to. "All this time I believed her father when he told me that she was dead. Did you know, I go every year on her birthday out to the lake where her father said he spread her ashes?"

"No," Tony said softly.

"And then, in less than 24 hours, I not only find out that she's alive. But I have a son." Tim turned to look at his partner. "I have a son, Tony! The best friend that I thought I had lost for good is back and I have a son! I just...I needed to think."

"Well, McGenius. Did you ever think talking it out might be a little easier?"

"Tony..."

"Look, Tim. You know I'll always have you back, right?" At Tim's nod he continued. "Talk to me."

"Her name was Caelynn when I met her."

"I seem to remember you mentioning that earlier."

"Honestly, I'm not surprised she changed her name," Tim said with a laugh. "She was named after her grandmother and always hated her name. She wasn't necessarily popular in school. She wasn't unpopular either.

"It's hard to be one of the popular kids when you move around so much."

"Aren't you happy she's back?"

"Of course I am," Tim exclaimed. "I just don't understand how she could keep him hidden from me for thirteen years. Thirteen years Tony!" Tim turned to his friend, his face betraying his frustration. "Part of me his so happy that she's even alive that I just wanna forget everything and go back to the way things were. The other part is extremely angry with both her and her father for lying to me for so long."

Tim turned to look back over the snow-clad city around them, falling silent in thought once more.

"I don't really think anyone's expecting you not to be angry, Tim," Tony said after a moment, resting his hand lightly on his friend's shoulder.

"I know we weren't ever officially dating," Tim finally continued, "but I love her. I really did. I went to her house during break, hoping to make it official and she was gone. Now she's back...and I have a son that I know nothing about..."

"No one said you have to tell him you're his father today," Tony replied softly. "I don't think Taylor would mind you getting to know him a little first."

They stood in silence after that, Tony's hand remaining, comfortingly, on his friend's shoulder. Both feeling the sting of the winter wind on their face but neither willing to return to the building just yet.

Tony felt his phone vibrate in his coat pocket and sighed. "C'mon, Probie," he said with a smile. "I don't know about you but I'm freezing and I'm sure the Boss'll be wanting his coffee."

Tim turned and watched his friend walk back toward the building before jogging to catch up. "Hey Tony," he called, causing him to turn and look back at him. "Am I really that predictable?"

* * *

AN: I hope you all don't mind that Tony wasn't giving Tim too hard of a time in this chapter. Honestly I think that, when the need arises and he concentrates hard enough, he can be sympathetic toward his probie. And he got a few little classic Tony comments in there still. So anyway...Yes I know Tony's a little OOC. I did it on purpose and I stand by it. Once again, I know the chapter's short but that was the end of Tony and Tim's scene and it just didn't feel right continuing on with it lol! I'll get to work on the next chapter as soon as I can Promise!

Ciao

Kaydera


	8. Chapter 7

AN: Haha Nope I'm not dead and I didn't disappear off the face of the Earth...its worse...I've been without the internet! AHH you guys have no idea how hard that was for me. Not only that but I dont have cable either so I havent been able to see the majority of this season of NCIS : ( On a high note I've just finished episode 3. Loved it! Anyway, I've finally got my mojo back for writing. This story has been causing me to actually lose sleep. I keep having scenes playing in my head and I cant sleep till I get them written down. And so everyone knows...I am REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the long hiatus on this story. I still love this story and will finish it I promise. Things start to move a little quicker in this chapter so I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7

_He pulled up to the back of the building, glancing out his windows to see if the sound of his truck had drawn any attention from the neighboring buildings. Killing the lights before backing his truck up to the door and throwing it into park, he lifted the hood on his black wool coat and got out walking around to the covered bed of the truck and pulling the gate down. _

"_Hello, my dove," he said quietly, looking into the faded eyes of the woman that lay there. Gently pulling her out of the bed of the truck, he carried her to the door and leaned her so she was sitting up against it, leaning against the frame to keep her in place. He zipped her coat and gently closed her eyes, leaning down to place a kiss upon her blonde hair. "You're songs over now, my dove. Time to sleep."_

_He looked up at the darkened building before walking the few feet back to his truck and getting back in. He looked in the rear view and smiled. His next pet was waiting for him when he finished his shift tonight. "Your songs over, my dove," he said to the mirror. "It's time for the next one to begin." _

_He pulled away from the building, turning his headlights back on once he hit the main road, and started back toward Annapolis. "Time for work."_

_NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS_

"You are a friend of McGee?" Ziva asked as she sat behind her desk to await her partners' return.

"Years ago we were," Taylor replied. She leaned against the short partition beside the other woman's desk and folded her arms as she watched her son glance from the book in front of him to the computer screen at the desk he was seated at.

"He says your name was...Caelynn? I understand the need for some people to create new identities...many do not wish to be found. Is this why you have done so?"

Taylor shrugged slightly before answering, "I guess that could be part of the reason. Really though I just really didn't like my name. I was named after my father's mother. She was a stern woman...the last thing I wanted as a kid was to be confused for her so as soon as I was old enough to get away with it I started going by Lynn...When my father disowned me I decided I wanted to start over. My mother's maiden name was Mitchell and I'd always been fond of the name Taylor. So I had it legally changed."

She started to ask a question of her own but was cut off, "Why does he have a stapler with a mouse on it?" The two women looked over at the boy to see him holding up a small blue stapler.

"Agent DiNozzo uses a Mighty Mouse stapler?" Taylor asked with a laugh, turning back to the other woman.

"Come on kid," Tony cut in as he and Tim walked back into the bullpen, "Don't tell me you've never heard of Mighty Mouse." At the boy's blank stare he continued, setting a bag of food on his desk. "Come on...Mighty Mouse. Classic cartoon super hero."

"So, its a kids show."

"Which would explain why you like it so much Tony," Tim said, setting a fresh cup of coffee on Gibbs desk before handing Ziva her tea. A stifled laugh came from the boy behind the desk as Tony sent his partner a glare.

"It is not just a kid show," Tony grumbled, grabbing the stapler from the boy and shoving it in his jacket pocket.

"Whatever."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Can you think of anyone else you're brother would go to for help?"

"I'm sorry agent Gibbs, but if I knew of anyone I would've told you already. My brother and I rarely talk and, when we do, its never about who we're hanging out with." A soft ring came from the pocket of his jeans and he pulled out his cell phone. "It's my wife...do you mind..."

Gibbs gestured for the man to answer before leaning back in his seat.

"Hey Ames," he said as he answered, "I'm sure I'll be..." his voice trailed off and Gibbs could hear the frantic woman on the other end of the line. "Did you call the police?" he asked eyes wide. "Get out of the house and call the police, Amy. Get out and don't go back inside until I get there."

He hung up his phone and started to stand. "I'm really sorry agent Gibbs," as he spoke, he was already pulling on his jacket. "Someone broke into the apartment. I gotta get home."

Gibbs was already pulling the door opening and followed the man out. "You and Taylor drive together?"

"No, I met her here."

Gibbs nodded and led the man back to the bullpen.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked, noting the look on her friend's face. "What's happened?"

"Someone broke into the apartment," max replied quickly. "I hate to leave you here but I gotta get back to Amy."

"DiNozzo, David," Gibbs called out grabbing his gun and badge from his desk. "Grab your gear. We're following you back," he said to other man in a matter-of-fact tone. "McGee, finish up with miss Mitchell then go back to helping Abby."

"On it boss," McGee replied as the others disappeared into the elevator.

"He thinks its connected?"

"We don't believe in coincidences," McGee replied with a shrug.

Taylor nodded and glanced at the elevator where her friend had just disappeared. "If you don't mind, I'd like to finish up so we can go be with them."

"If it is the same person, it may not be safe..."

"Damn it Tim!" Taylor exclaimed, her voice low as she moved away from William. "Max is family. Dangerous or not I'm going to be with my family right now. I can drop Will off with Mia before I go, but that's the only concession I'm going to make about that."

Tim looked down at the shorter girl for a moment before turning his attention to the boy watching them from Tony's desk. "Hey William," he called out, "you ever seen a forensics lab before?"

Taylor smile slightly as her son got up and walked over to them, a bright smile on his face.

"You're wrong, you know," Tim said as the three made their way toward the elevator that would take them down to the lab. At his companions confused look, he continued, pressing the button and watching the doors slide closed, "You haven't changed at all."

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"Amy!" Max yelled as he sped from his car to embrace his wife. She clung to him tightly.

"They came in through Charlie's room," she exclaimed as she pulled away. "Those bastards came in through my baby's room!"

Max tightened his grip on his wife slightly and looked up at the apartment building. He watched as the three agents entered the building and whispered, "They'll get em, love. They'll get em."

"NCIS," Gibbs said, flashing his badge at the deputy who stood outside the apartment building. "What do we have?"

The deputy looked up at the older man for a moment before glancing into the apartment toward his boss...He sighed, turning back toward the agents. "Pretty standard B and E. That's all I can tell you without the Sarge's say so." The older man's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked down at the shorter man. "Wait here and I'll get the Sarge."

"What does NCIS want with a B&E of a Annapolis PD officers home?" The man that spoke was taller than Gibbs with short sandy-blond hair and deep brown eyes that were, narrowed suspiciously at the three before him. "Rhea's one of ours. We can take care of our own."

"Robbery may be connected to a case we've been investigating," Gibbs replied, looking up at the man before him calmly.

"You guys got a robbery similar to this on your end?"

"Murder."

"Murder?" The taller man's eyes widened slightly. "I don't see the connection there boys." He looked down the hallway towards the entrance for a moment, spotting Max where he stood with his wife. "You here for Max?"

Gibbs nodded silently and the man sighed. "Sargent Martin Rowling. Rhea's one of my best techs. I don't mind you looking around but, unless you find a link to your case, this one remains in my jurisdiction. You three are here by my tolerance and to observe only."

Gibbs smile slightly at the taller man's words and nodded. "What'ya got?"

"Looks like the perp came in through the kids room. Windows been opened and the dusts been disturbed. Amy came in, found the boy's door open and apparently knew something was wrong. Not too much has been disturbed, so they obviously knew what they were looking for. Once we've collected our evidence, we'll ask Max if he notices anything missing." He led the agents into the apartment before turning back to his work.

Gibbs immediately walked toward the door right off the living room.

One look at the room told him that the parents hadn't come in since the boy had died. Unused toys lay on shelves. A few even lay on the floor, forgotten. He crossed to the floor to the open window, pulling on his gloves as he walked.

"It was jimmied open from the fire escape," the CSU tech stated as he approached. "markings on the latch make me think what he used was relatively sharp. Didn't find any fingerprints, so he was probably wearing gloves. Got a decent shoe print in the dust though. Should be able to get something off that."

"You check the fire escape yet?"

"We got two guys down in the alley. Nilson's gonna start at the bottom of the ladder and work his way up. That way we don't compromise any prints that may be below here."

"Kitchen and Dining room don't seem to have been touched," Tony said looking into the small bedroom at his boss.

"Master bedroom and bathroom appear clear as well," Ziva added. "He appears to have gone directly for the desk in the living room along with the safe in the hall closet."

"I want you two to go down into the alley and help them look down there."

"On it boss."

"Yes Gibbs."

Gibbs watched the two agents leave before looking around the room once more. His eyes fell on a picture sitting on the end table of the boy and Taylor's son William. The younger boy looked to be no older than his daughter before she died. He shook his head silently at the thought before walking from the room.

"My boys are about done here agent Gibbs." Rowling said as he spotted the other man in the hall. "Got quite a few prints from the living room. Gotta get em to the lab to be able to determine if they're the perps or belong to the Rhea family. He seems to have gone straight for the safe and desk."

"Prior knowledge of the crime scene."

"Seems like it. We're gonna see if Max'll come in and see if he can tell us whats missing."

With a brisk nod, Gibbs turned and walked from the apartment to meet his agents in the alley. As he walked out of the building, his gaze fell on a now familiar face standing next to the Rhea family.

"Got here pretty fast," he said as he approached the trio.

"Nothing more important than family, Agent Gibbs," Taylor replied with a small smile.

"You finish up with Agent McGee?"

"We went through all the file that he had for me. He's working with your forensics tech...umm...Abby?...to get some more for me to look through. I don't really know what you guys expect me to find looking through all those pictures though. I don't personally know any of em 'cept my father. And we don't exactly talk anymore."

"Where's the boy?"

"Staying with a friend. Figured he didn't need to see his uncle's place turned into a crime scene." Taylor folded her arms over her chest and smirked slightly. "You gonna try and tell me its too dangerous to be here too?" At Gibbs' silent stare she let out a soft sigh. "I was only checking up on them. Don't worry I'm going home in just a few minutes."

Gibbs nodded approvingly before walking away toward the alley.

NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS

"So do you think they're that protective of all their witnesses or is it just because of your past with Agent McGee?" Max asked as the older man walked away. "What did he say about Will?"

"Tim? He was pretty pissed at me for not telling him." Taylor laughed humorlessly, "Said I should've known better than to think he wouldn't want us. I guess that's one good thing to come from this. Maybe Will can finally know his dad." She sighed and looked up towards the apartment building. "I'm sorry, we're dwelling on my problems and someone just broke into your house..."

"I asked the question, Tay," Max replied, draping an arm protectively around both women. "I've probably investigated hundreds of robberies and home invasions in the few years I've worked for the department." He sighed sadly and pulled the women closer to him. "Feels a lot different from the other side. I keep thinking about what could've happened if they'd still be in there when you got home." He placed a soft kiss to his wife's forehead before resting his cheek to her hair.

"They weren't though," Amy replied softly. "I walked in and, as soon as I saw Charlie's door open, I knew something was wrong...That was when I called you." She looked over at the other woman and smiled. "Thank you for coming out Taylor. It means so much to us."

"You're family, Amy," Taylor replied with a smile, pulling the shorter woman in for a short hug. "I had to make sure you were OK." She looked over at the alley where the three NCIS agents were just emerging and sighed. "I should probably head home before I wind up with an escort." She giggle silently to herself before laughing. "God I hope their not this protective of all their witnesses. If so...I feel so sorry for anyone who witnesses a Navy crime. I'll see you guys tomorrow. You need anything, you give me a call OK." She gave both Amy and Max a brief hug before turning to walk back to her car.

"Max!"

Max turned at the sound of his name, "Martin," he replied, taking a step toward the man. "Find anything?"

"We'd like to know if you and your wife could come up and tell us what could be missing."

"Of course."

The couple followed the taller man into their home, Gibbs and his team quickly catching up with them. "It looks like whoever broke in knew what they were looking for," Rowling explained as they walked up the stairs. "Seems to have gone straight for the desk and the closet."

They entered the apartment and Max immediately turned toward the closet, opening the partially open safe door the rest of the way. "Money's missing, he said with a sigh, flipping through the papers within. "Birth certificates, Soc. Cards, passports...papers all seem to be here. Just the back up cash is missing."

"There's a picture missing from on the TV," Amy called out, causing Max to turn into the living room. "It's a family photo," she told the nearby officer. "Why would someone take the family photo?"

"We found a broken frame and a partial picture on the ground out back," one of the officers stated. "Looked like Max in the picture so we bagged it. I'll get it and we'll see if its the same one."

When the officer left the room, Max walked over to his desk and started shifting through the drawers. "My address books gone." He said, turning toward agent Gibbs. "I get the money. But what would he want with my address book?"

"Can you think of anyone who might be in your address book that he would go to?" Gibbs asked, walking up to the man.

"No. Most of our family lives out of state and none of my friends really liked him enough to help him out."

"Here's the photo." the officer walked back into the room and handed the evidence bag over. Max looked at it for a moment before dropping it and running out to his car to get his phone from his coat.

"What is it?" Amy asked, picking the picture up and turning it over to look at it. "Why would they do that?" Gibbs and Rowling walked up behind her and looked down at the picture.

"Who's missing?" Rowling asked, looking at the torn photo.

Amy looked over her shoulder at Gibbs before looking back at the photo. "Taylor."

"Who's that?"

"My witness," Gibbs exclaimed before running from the room, the other two agents close on his heels.

* * *

AN: Have I ever mentioned that I love cliff hangers? Heh yea I do. You know what I love more? REVIEWS! Please review and thank you so much to everyone that reviewed while I've been gone. Those reviews meant so much to me. I promise to get the next chapter out before too long. I've already got the scene playing in my mind. I just gotta get em written down. Till then...ciao

Kaydera


End file.
